Vic (Character)
Vic 'is a fictional character created by MdaCHARMED2016, for the fanfiction story; ''Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Vic is a character featured in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. He is the son of an unnamed man and woman, and lives at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He becomes friends with three other boys, Colin, Kyle and Nathan. They become the bullies of the community and begin bullying Sam Anderson and later Jaxx Stanley. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Vic's life before the outbreak or as the outbreak began nor how he and his family came to live in Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? It All Starts Here Pt.2 Vic and his gang find Jaxx and Sam nearby the Monroe House. Vic watches Colin try to pick a fight with Jaxx, only to end up getting punched in the nose. The Party Vol.1 Vic and his gang come back for round two with Jaxx, when they see him and Sam by the community pond. Sam calls for Deanna and she breaks up the soon-to-be fight and Colin lies saying that no one was fighting. This angers Jaxx. The Letter 'W' Vic and his gang are seen confronting Jaxx and Sam again. However, Jaxx gets Colin to admit that he's gay; which causes Vic to reveal that he was bi, and Nathan and Kyle both admit that they didn't hate gay people. Vic is later seen with Sam and his group hiding upstairs in Jaxx and Sam's bedroom, while Jaxx was out fighting. Vic is then seen again with Colin, Nathan and Kyle helping Jaxx up from being knocked out by the teen wolf. Start To Finish Vic is seen running out of Colin's house to rescue Nathan from being killed after he watches Kyle get grabbed by walkers and killed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vic has killed (list will be updated over time): * Possibly a few zombies Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Vic has appeared in: Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * It All Starts Here Pt.2 * The Party Vol.1 * The Letter 'W' * Start To Finish Trivia * Vic is the second antagonist in the series, the first being Colin, the third being Kyle and the fourth being Nathan. ** Vic is the first bisexual antagonist in the series. *** Vic is the first bi- male antagonist in the series. ** Vic is the second male antagonist in the series. ** Vic is the second antagonist in the series to change to the side of good, the first being Colin, the third being Kyle, and the fourth being Nathan. *** Vic is the second male antagonist to change to the side of good. *** Vic is the first bisexual antagonist to change to the side of good. *** Vic is the first bi- male antagonist to change to the side of good. * Vic is bisexual. He admits this after Colin admits that he is gay. ** Once out about his sexuality, Vic says that Colin is pretty cute. This makes Colin a possible love interest for Vic. ** MdaCHARMED2016, the author of SIF?SIF?, has confirmed that Colin and Vic are going to eventually become boyfriends. * Vic was a minor secondary enemy of Jaxx Stanley. After Colin admitted his sexuality in front of his gang, Vic admits his sexuality and is forgiven along with the other three boys. As of the moment, Vic, Colin, Kyle, and Nathan are friends with Jaxx and Sam. Note * '''All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Evil to Good Characters Category:Good Beings